


Wanted to Tell

by Sarie_Fairy



Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, MSR, Post all things, Post-Episode: s07e17 All Things, Surprisingly not smut, post sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarie_Fairy/pseuds/Sarie_Fairy
Summary: FICTOBER Day 5 - Prompt: “How about you trust me for once?”What happens after All Things, after they've made love?
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951573
Comments: 17
Kudos: 64





	Wanted to Tell

There was nothing coy about Scully in bed, she made love like she chased down monsters—with commitment and fearless dedication. She teased him, and she laughed. And after, when they faced one another, shared cat-that-ate-the-canary grins, neither would close their eyes, like teenagers not wanting to be the first to hang up the phone. 

“I want to watch you fall asleep.”

“Mulder,” she started, purred his name the way she would after he had presented her their next wild goose chase. “How many times have you seen me sleep. Stakeouts, cars, earlier on your lounge – need I go on?”

“Your point,” he asked, drawing some hair across her brow, setting it back behind her ear.

“How about you trust me for once?” she urged, pushing her knee between his thighs.

“Oh okay,” he told her, palm to her naked backside, “just this once.”

“Close your eyes,” she instructed.

He did, after leaning in to kiss her. Their strange evening rolling through him as her lips parted and she kissed him back. Odd that he _could_ lean and kiss her.

Fingertips traced across his brows, and he exhaled. Feathered over his eyelids and he began to sink into the bed. 

He sighed, deep and heavy.

“My mom used to do this when I couldn’t sleep,” she spoke, almost inaudibly; voice ghosting around the words.

“It's nice,” he murmured.

“Go to sleep, Mulder,” she directed tenderly, tracing his ears.

Hovering between naked bodies—writhing and peaking and crashing together—and detaching into unconsciousness, he felt warm and safe. Though something was stuck, suspending him just before slumber.

He had thought for a while - - wanted to tell her a secret. To tell her that he’d discovered an illness in his brain. That was maybe killing him. Killing him, he suspected, just as much as Scully’s contrived cancer endeavoured to kill her. He did have an odious feeling that the evil bastard wouldn’t let him die, though. Working to solve the problem himself, he was also waiting for the ransom call—the details of what part of his soul he would have to sell for his life. 

After what he and Scully had just shared, he owed her the truth, _right?_ He had to tell. He must. Mulder had wanted to and tried to, so many times. And now he could. Could open up within the sheets, they had made love in, still naked and entwined—the memory of one another’s bodies still sticky on their skin. Could bare himself, where they had bared one another their bodies and souls. He’d wake her with gentle kisses in the cool first light—marvel at her barefaced beauty and then tell her. Explain it all.

Mulder believed in many things. Wanted to believe. Though, when it came to science, to hard proof, he needed to hear it from Scully, before he could trust it as the truth. Talented doctors had told him they didn’t know—that they couldn’t help. And he had been aching to share, to run everything through his Scully gauge. To work this thing out, the way he did best, with Scully by his side.

Slipping into sleep, a mass began to unbind in his guts. He had felt off and uneasy, burdened, and tomorrow would set him free. 

~

But, in the morning, she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting something new, in the Fictober 2020 series, each day in October for Fictober, run on Tumblr, from this[ prompt list](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020%22).  
> Thank you for reading 💕


End file.
